Sacrfice?
by missbritt321
Summary: kKagoms gets an unknown pain in the back of her neck. She starts having these wierd dreams.What are the dreams about and can the Inuyasha gang save her?
1. Default Chapter

Hey I sadly don't own Inuyasha "speaking" /thoughts/ _dreams_

Sacrifice!?!?

Ch1 

In the feudal era Kagome put her yellow bag on the ground as she was getting out of the well. When she got out she was feeling uneasy, like someone or something was watching her, but she ignored the felling and grabbed her back and started to Keades. As she walked to Keades she stopped by the Goshinboku.

Kagome looked up to the branches remembering when she first met Inuyasha; suddenly she felt a pain in the back of her neck. Kagome reached up with her left hand to see what it was but nothing was there so she head to Keades again. When the miko was at the doorway she was knocked down on her butt by a young kitune. She looked down to see Shippo hugging her with all his little might then looked up and said "Kagome I missed you so much! Did you bring any candy?" "Yes I did Shippo"

Kagome got up and held Shippo and went in the hut. Kagome saw Sango sitting alone by the fire as she put her bag in the upper corner of the room and looked though it for the candy. Kagome gave the candy to Shippo and said " now don't eat it all ok?" "Ok" came the kitsunes reply as he grabbed the candy and went to sit by the fire as Kagome went to hug Sango.

"Hey Sango how are you…um were are the guys?" Kagome said as she looked around for the guys.

" I'm fine and the guys are by the river," answered Sango

"Well I guess we'd better stat cooking then how 'bout it?" Kagome said in a cheery voice.

As the girls were cooking Kagome was talking about the feeling she had when she got out of the well and the mysterious pain in her neck.

"Um that's weird did you sense anything?" asked Sango

"Um no I really wasn't paying attention…here look" Kagome said as she moved the hair from the back of her neck

"Your neck its black, blue and red!" said Sango as she touched it

"Ouch that hurt!" exclaimed Kagome

With the boys

The boys were at the river watching the sun go down in silence, then Inuyasha said "come on I smell dinner lets go". When they got to Keades they heard Kagome telling Sango about the pain in her neck they also heard the comment Sango had about its color.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Miroku

" yeh I'm ok except for my neck" answered Kagome

"Do you feel weird in any way?"

"No don't worry about it for now… lets eat!" said Kagome going to the fire. They all said "ok" and followed Kagome to the fire. They sat around the fire as Kagome passed the food around, Sango and Miroku said "thanks for the food", Shipoo said, "this is great" and Inuyasha just kehd. Keade came in a little while after and headed for bed after she said hello to Kagome.

After they ate they got ready for bed, Kagome was near her bag, Sango across form the miko, Shippo and kilala in-between the two girls, Inuyasha on kagomes side near the fire, and Miroku near the door. They all said good night and went to sleep.

A couple hours later Kagome was getting restless, she was tossing and turning and moaning in fear while she slept. Inuyasha was already awake watching her, suddenly the miko yelled out his name, got up and ran out the door. When Inuyasha got to the door he couldn't see her anymore and went back in and woke the others and told them that Kagome has disappeared

AN) ok I'm sorry that was short. I hope you liked it so far you can e-mail me or review I like either one just tell me what you think ok I will wait until I have at least five reviews to post my next ch ok well I hope you liked ith


	2. ch 2

Well here's the second ch I hope you like it "speaking" /thoughts/ _dreams_

Sacrifice!?!?!

Ch 2 

As Kagome was awaking she could tell she was on her back, she felt heat from a near by fire on her left and what she could tell to be a blanket on top of her. When she opened her eyes she suddenly rolled over hands on the ground and started coughing up water and blood. When she was done she looked around then got up and went to the fire.

Kagome was felling nauseas as she was heading to the fire and she felt her knees buckle. She closed her eyes to await the impact of the ground but it never came, she opened her brown eyes to be met with the golden ones of a hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he still held her

The hanyou kept looking into her eyes dazed by their beauty until the miko said he's name and snapped back to reality. Inuyasha sat Kagome down by the fire and said "um…your still hurt you shouldn't be moving". Kagome then noticed the bandages on his chest and asked "Inuyasha what happened? Last I remember we were at Keades"

"We were at Keades but sometime during the night you screamed my name and ran out of the hut, I couldn't find you at first so I woke the other up and we started searching. It was about mid-day when I found you; you were on top of the water with cuts, gashes and an arrow on your left shoulder, I also saw Kikiyo and she said 'I wont miss next time'. She had the arrow ready to shoot, when she shot it I jumped in the way so it wouldn't hit you, but it did. It went through me and hit you in the stomach, when I saw your face it was full of fear, pain, and sadness, then I guess we both passed out and woke up here."

"Um…Inuysaha how long have I been out?" Kagome said as Inuyasha sat next to her

"Um I guess about two days"

Just then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kilala came into the camp carrying herbs for the couple. They got off Kilala and headed to the couple as Kilala changed into her smaller form.

"Kagome do you feel better?" asked a worried Sango

" Yeah I'm fine, but let me tell you guys the dream I had it was awful"

They all said ok and sat around the fire, Inuyasha next to Kagome Shippo in her lap Sango and Miroku across from them with Kilala in between the two.

"Well it started out dark and very cold I was alone, I kept calling out your names but no one would answer so I started _walking not knowing where to go, just walking, then in the distance I saw a forest, Inuyasha's forest I kept walking and finally got to it. When I got to a clearing I saw Inuyasha with his head down looking at his feet so I ran to him. When I got to him he didn't look up his bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't tell if he was alright, I asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer. I stepped closer to him and put my right hand to his check and asked him again. When he looked up his face was full of sadness, I stepped closer and hugged him. He hugged me back and then he stepped back to look in my eyes. Then his face kept coming closer till our lips met. I didn't move and I couldn't breath I tried to get away but couldn't move like I was paralyzed. Inuyasha kept trying to take off my clothes as I kept yelling for the real Inuyasha, and then he… he… he turned into…." _

AN) well I hope you like it so far just e-mail me or review ok well the rating may go up on some chs I at least want five reviews before I up date ok well thanks;)


End file.
